Graywitch
Grim Tales: Graywitch is the twelfth installment in the Grim Tales series by Elephant Games. Stacy goes to Graywitch to learn about her distant relative when she is pulled back to the past. To help Stacy, Anna has to go back in time to uncover whatever secret lies there. __TOC__ Plot Stacy goes to the town of Graywitch. Strange incidents happened here, killing her distant relative, a scientist named Victor Gray. After his death, the town became desolate for some reason. Stacy performs a ritual to find out what really happened in the past when she mysteriously disappears. It turns out that Stacy is pulled back to the past. Anna goes to Graywitch and performs the same ritual as Stacy to follow her. In the past, Anna is accused of being a witch but she manages to get away. After finding local clothes, she goes to the town square and discovers that Stacy is arrested. A mysterious girl offers to help Anna get into the prison but she is too late. Stacy is kidnapped by 'the monster' before Anna can help her. Anna is arrested but she manages to escape the prison and sneaks into the house of Abigail Oswald (the mysterious girl from earlier) where she finds a secret passage to Victor's tower. Richard senses a magic anomaly on the shore near Victor's tower. Anna goes to the past and learns the story about Victor's lover, Emily, who died after being pushed off a cliff by the hands of her sister, Abigail. Consumed with grief, Victor determined to resurrect her. Anna is finally reunited with Stacy who reveals that the monster is actually Emily. Victor's experiment is partially succeeded: Emily is alive again but her body appears stitched together like Frankenstein's monster. As they plan to revive Victor, Anna and Stacy go back in town to recover Victor’s papers and his body. Anna finds the stolen papers in Abigail's house, but she is trapped in the morgue when Abigail sets the place on fire. Luckily, Stacy comes to save her in time. At Victor's tower, Anna, Stacy and Emily are making preparations for Victor’s revival when an angry mob led by Abigail storms in. Anna chases them off as Stacy and Emily start the process. Abigail tries to stop them, but Anna manages to defeat her. As Abigail turns into stone, Victor awakes and Emily is human again. Victor and Emily reunite. The four later have a family reunion. Bonus Chapter A curse has befallen the town of Graywitch again. People are turning into skeletons including Emily. To seek help, Victor goes to see his friend, an alchemist named Nicholas, but he's too late. Nicholas is already taken by mysterious cultists. Searching his house, Victor learns that Nicholas does find a cure for the curse and some are distributed to the hospital. Victor goes to the hospital to find a cure, but he finds one of the cultists searching for something in doctor's office. It turns out they're looking for the cult's legendary seal as they plan to summon a creature called the Unspeakable One. Victor manages to find the seal but he can't escape in time. The cultist finds him and knocks him off. Victor awakes and sees Emily. She follows those cultists to help him. Searching the place, Victor finds a prison where Nicholas was held. Together they plan to lift the curse and destroy the Unspeakable One using his artifact and the seal Victor found. Since the artifact is still incomplete, Victor summons another creature to help him restore it. Victor uses the artifact to fight the Unspeakable One and finds out that Abigail is the one who cursed the town. She uses the souls of this town as a sacrifice for her immortality and eternal beauty. Abigail plans to take revenge on him but Victor is able to defeat her. The curse is lift and the town is back to normal. Characters * Anna Gray: a detective with a time-travel ability and Stacy's relative * Stacy Gray: Anna's relative who comes to Graywitch in search of her ancestors * Richard Gray: Anna's 'skull' daddy and Stacy's helper * Victor Gray: Stacy's distant relative and a famous scientist in Graywitch * Emily Oswald: Victor's lover and Abigail's sister * Abigail Oswald: Emily's sister who's jealous of her sister * Nicholas Faust (bonus chapter): a famous alchemist who finds a cure for the curse befallen Graywitch Trivia * Graywitch is partially inspired by English Gothic novel, Frankenstein. * Unlike other games in the series, Anna did travel to the actual past, not just a memory where people were frozen. Category:Games